Smut for JJ
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Ryue is gone and now the adults have some well deserved time alone. Side fic to Only THe Fates May Know


Title: JJ's Smut  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: romance/

Rating: M

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now. AU!!!!, Smut **This chapter is so short and terrible and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!!**

Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Ryue is gone and now the adults have some well deserved time alone.

Notes: I decided since 0928soubi at .jp threw a tizzy about me promising smut in the final chapter of Only The Fates May Know so here it is JJ.

* * *

"Hey Chacha, thanks for taking him for the night." Hyde said with a gentle smile. Chachamaru smiled back and took Ryue by the hand, leading him to the car.

Closing the door Hyde barely turned before Gackt was there pinning him to wall, kissing him roughly. Hyde around on the door until he found the lock, turning it he wrapped his arms around Gackts neck.

Breaking the kiss for air they stared at each other, gold met black in a heated, lust full gaze.

Hyde opened his mouth to speak but Gackt grabbed his hips and pulled him close, grinding their hips together.

"Ha-aa G-Gaachan." Hyde panted. Gackt smirked, grinding harder against his smaller lover.

"B-bedroom?" Hyde asked in a sultry tone.

"Why wait?" Gackt whispered. Quickly he divested Hyde of his shirt and began nipping playfully at his neck. Hyde's knees nearly gave out when Gackt reached into his pants and grabbed his half hard cock, squeezing gently.

"F-fuck." Hyde moaned. Gackt's smirk grew.

"Like I said, why wait?"

Hyde moaned wantonly and slid down the wooden door to sit on the floor.

Gackt allowed the older man to remove his shirt before going back to work on the hanyou's pants once more.

"G-Gackt!" Hyde moaned, a blush covering his cheeks. Gackt stopped his ministrations when he felt Hyde grab his own arousal through the fabric of his pants. Moaning quietly he removed Hyde's hand and the older man's pants.

"No love, not yet." He whispered into a blonde ear, tongue flicking out to lick the appendage.

Hyde cried out when Gackt ran his thumb over the head of his cock. A devilish grin spread across the brunettes face.

"Look at me Hyde." He commanded. Caramel eyes opened and focused of Gackt.

"Much better." Gackt whispered. He ran his hand up and down the older man's cock, pumping him fast. Hyde sat, knees bent and back against the door, trying to focus on Gackt but the sensations were too much for him and he felt his eyes sliding closed. Gackt squeezed hard enough to cause a bit of pain.

"Sorry." Hyde whispered focusing on his lover.

Gackt just smiled gently and leaned forward. Licking his lover's lower lip in apology he kissed plush lips.

"I love you." He mumbled against Hyde's lips, still stroking the older man.

Feeling his lovers arms beginning to tremble he pulled away, stopping his stroking. Hyde whimpered at the loss.

"I'll be right back." He whispered.

Hyde nodded, and Gackt stood, briskly walking to their bedroom. Grabbing the tube of lotion he hurried back to his lover.

Seeing his lover's flushed face and his spread legs Gackt swallowed, feeling his cock hardening even more.

Kneeling beside his lover he leaned down and placed a loving kiss to plush lips.

"You're still dressed love." Hyde commented, panting heavily.

"Right now it's about you darling." Gackt answered.

Hyde rest his head against the door, moaning when he felt Gackt's fingers entering his body.

'F-Fuck!" He cried when Gackt crooked his fingers in just the right way to brush his prostate. With his other hand Gackt began to stroke his smaller lover once more.

"G-Gaachan I-I'm gonna…F-fuck!" Hyde screamed as he came, his semen shooting in spurts.

Panting he slumped down, basking in the aftermath of orgasm. Looking over at Gackt he forced his body to move and he unbuttoned his lovers' leather pants.

"Haido?"

"Shhh."

Removing the taller man's pants he spread his legs wider.

"Take me now." He demanded. Bleu eyes widened and Gackt swallowed. Moving so he was in front of his lover he opened the lotion. Spreading a generous amount on himself he lined his cock up with Hydes' entrance. Entering slowly he paused once fully sheathed in his smaller lover.

"Move." Hyde snapped.

"But Hy-"

"Move!" Hyde snapped harshly. Gackt pulled out before slamming back into Hyde. The blonde moaned loudly, a smile of his face. Beginning a series of hard thrusts Gackt drank in the smaller mans' passion filled moans. Reaching in between them after a while he began to stroke Hyde. When his lovers' cries peaked in volume Gackt knew he was close to his limit. With a loud scream Hyde came once more, decorating his and Gackts' abdomens. Gackt continued to thrust mercilessly into his lovers' body for what seemed like hours before he finally came with a scream of Hyde's name. Pulling out of his lovers spent body a collapsed backwards lying on his back. With a devilish smirk Hyde crawled forward, grabbing the lotion. Spreading some on his fingers he led one down to the brunettes' entrance. Gackt stiffened but slowly relaxed, allowing the intrusion. Hyde smiled gently at the trust his lover showed in him. Already feeling himself hardening again he thrust his finger in his lover, adding a second and beginning a scissoring motion. Gackt moaned loudly, encouraging Hyde to continue. When his lover was stretched enough Hyde removed his fingers. Gackt made a noise in the back of his throat, urging his lover to hurry. Hyde smiled at how needy his lover had suddenly become.

Rubbing lotion on himself Hyde carefully slid into his lover, waiting for Gackt to give him to okay to move. Gackt rolled his hips, making Hyde moan loudly. Taking the action as incentive to move Hyde pulled out so only the tip of his cock was left in his lover before thrusting back in quickly beginning a series of thrusts that left the younger man breathless and moaning for more.

"H-Haido…" Gackt moaned his head rolling to one side revealing his tan neck. Hyde thrust quicker into his lover. Leaning down he gently bit into the tan flesh, drawing a small amount of blood. Licking the wound he whimpered an apology, slowing his thrusts.

"Faster Haido." Gackt moaned. Hyde obliged and thrust faster into his lover, pounding into him. Reaching in between them he grabbed the younger man's cock and began pumping him in time with his thrust. Feeling his lover begin to tremble he pumped faster. Soon Gackt screamed Hyde's name and came in Hydes' hand. The smaller man grabbed onto Gackt hips and thrust harder, feeling his own climax approaching. After a few more minutes he moaned, and came, coating Gackt's inner walls. Pulling out he winced when he saw blood on Gackt's thighs.

"Don't even say anything Haido. I make you bleed sometimes. I haven't been on bottom in a long time. It doesn't surprise me." Gackt whispered trying to catch his breath. Hyde sighed and laid next to his lover, cuddling close to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Gackt rolled his eyes. Slowly Hyde fell asleep lying on the floor in his lovers' arms. After a little while Gackt felt the blonde begin to shiver. Picking his up gently, he carried him to their room, depositing him onto their bed. Pulling back the covers he crawled in beside his lover, taking him into his arms. The couple slept, not worrying about their son coming in and disturbing them, both content to be in the others arms.

* * *

Finally done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you like it JJ.


End file.
